In surgical operations in the mid-face region for example, perforated bone plates are generally used to fix bones or bone fragments. It is frequently necessary here to adapt a bone plate to the contour of a bone or bone fragment. Such adaptation can be effected either by manual bending of the bone plate or by means of suitable bending pliers or a suitable pair of bending pliers. Thus, it is known to receive a bone plate with two separate bending pliers and to deform it by a relative movement between the two bending pliers.
The object on which the invention is based is to specify multifunctional bending pliers.